Playing the Night's Strings
by Flutterash
Summary: overing the month long gap between chapters fifteen and sixteen of Playing the Heart's Strings, this story details how Twilight and Lyra became more intimate witch each other. Also, Pinkie and Bon Bon begin to work together All this as the new resident human adjusts to Ponyville.


The sound of her hooves hitting against the floor was the only thing that registered on her mind as she advanced through the empty streets of Ponyville, swallowed by the night. Her only guide were the street lights, and the pale, clear light of the moon above.

Her gallop made her white and mint green mane flow against the cool wind, her golden eyes focusing onwards despite the breeze hitting them, tears leaking due to the pressure.

The profile of the now all too familiar building finally presented itself before her eyes, a shadowy profile detailed by the cascading moonlight. She came to a halt in front of the wooden door, which she pushed with a hoof, entering the main room.

The bell rang noisily, reverberating in the darkened establishment. The library was utterly empty, devoid of any signs of life except for a pair of deep, glowing yellow eyes that observed Lyra from the other side of the room. Owlowyscious hooted in his accustomed manner as a way of greeting, something she was all too accustomed to by now. She closed the door behind her, the bell repeating its daunting echo that perforated her ears.

Walking across book-laden tables, under the ever constant vigilance of the owl, that this night she was beginning to find grating, and that was only she crossing a small space under his sleepless watch, she reached the bottom of the stairs, and began her ascension. All the way from the door, and through the stair's steps, her hoofsteps had been noisy.

Climbing until about mid-stairs, there was a break in the steps, consisting in a long one. At her left, the plain wooden door to Twilight's room stood, covered in shades. She reached for it with a hoof, only to stop herself with the hoof raised in mid air. All around the door, a magical aura covered it. It had a unusual strength, something beyond the capability of most unicorns. Lyra herself was merely enough talented to perform normal telekinetic abilities and maneuver her instruments; she had never seen first-hoof something of this caliber.

She retreated her hoof, looking at the door, contemplating it for a while, considering it. Finally, she lifted her hoof again and knocked lightly, several times, the sound resonating through the silent, empty space. She called out with a soft but audible voice.

"Twilight?"

Her question had no response, there continued to be only a deep, dark silence, which grew heavier as every second passed. She knocked louder a second time, still not receiving any kind of response.  
She relented and sat down, her hind legs resting in the immediate next step, her haunches splayed along the floor next to the door. She sat there in silence for almost a minute, looking into the deep darkness that descended through the stairs before finally speaking again.

"Twilight, it's me, Lyra. Can you answer?"

From the other side of the door came Twilight's voice, deep and hoarse, signaling a deeply hurt throat; Lyra trembled upon hearing it.

"What's there to answer, Lyra? You obviously prefer the human over me. Though I don't know just why did you give me that false lead on, then..."

After hearing Twilight, she kept contemplating the darkness lying ahead of her. She let out a slight sigh, putting her forehooves to rest atop her hind legs. She fiddled with her hooves.

"I cut ties with my family, you know, Twilight?"

There was no response, once again; she hadn't been expecting it anyway. She separated her hooves, looking at them. The voices that constantly plagued her head came back with full force.

_"What's the matter, Heart? The cake is delicious." He stuffed himself with another piece of cake like there was no tomorrow. A crumble stuck to his snout. "Or perhaps you've realized that blank flanks aren't deserving of delicious desserts?" He smirked, poking at her empty flank. She swatted his hoof away, her shiny, angry eyes carving into his._

_"Shut up, Charm. Don't you have another piece of cake to go and make a pig out of yourself for?"_

_"I might be a pig. But I'm a pig with a cutie mark!" bellowed the fat earth pony, with an ear grating laugh that made Heartstrings cringe._

She shoved them away, shaking her head. She let out a soft chuckle.

"The Crusaders would probably be astonished to hear it, but I was a blank flank for quite a longer time that I know they'll be, well into my teenage years.

I was born into an earth pony family of long tradition, in Fillydelphia. They're one of the most renowned jewelry business around Equestria. As the only unicorn born in the family for generations, they didn't quite know what to do with me, and I didn't know either. I went to a normal school and learned the basics of magic, but nothing else. My parents were busy all the time running their business, one I didn't have any interest on, and so my days went on and on with me not quite knowing what to do."

She fell quiet once again. She could hear the brief flapping of wing downstairs, which meant that the owl had gone out for his nocturnal hunt.

"My name then was simply Heartstrings, for I was the one tugging at theirs or something. Such feeling must have vanished quite quickly, among the glow of shiny jewels...

Anyway, such a day came in which I couldn't take it anymore. I learned there was a festival coming to the city. I went away from home, looking for it. My parents followed me and I broke apart with them. With nowhere to go, I mingled with some bands that played there, as well a theatre company coming from Canterlot. It was the leader of this company who lent me a lyre, which I played for the first time, and I liked it.

They graciously offered me to go with them to Canterlot. They gave me some lessons, after which I tried for a small performance with them making up my small audience. I played well, receiving their ovations, and I cried upon receiving them and finding out that my cutie mark had appeared at long last. I chose to add another name to mine, becoming Lyra, which is the one I've used since then.

The leader of the company, his name is Stage Lights, also told me many stories. Among them was that of a fantastical race rumored to have stepped on Equestria long time ago, of which there were few records available. I grew enchanted with those stories and ever since then had wanted to see a human. It was something that just seemed so... special. I ran away from home looking for something that broke apart my boring life. And I dreamed to meet a human for so long, it consumed me when it happened. I should have controlled myself. I'm sorry, Twilight."

She straightened herself, and stood before the door on her four legs once again.  
She called softly.

"Can you come out, at least?"

For quite a long while, there was nothing. Lyra simply continued staring at the door. Then, she felt the energy around the door dissipating. It was gone in a blink, and a lavender glow covered the door, opening it. At the other side ot the door, Twilight Sparkle stood. Her eyes were tinted in red, with huge black bags below them, her cheeks featured the trail of dry tears and her mane was frazzle and unkempt. Still she looked straight at Lyra, with a decided look in her purple eyes. She spoke with the same coarse voice.

"Lyra, if you're still in, I'm still in."

The green unicorn let out a small smile, nodding lightly with her head. "Of course, Light."

She advanced forward and both mares embraced, her necks around each other's. They remained like that for a time none of them measured, until finally pulling apart and looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I suppose you've got to come back home now," said Twilight in a quiet voice, while she tried to make her mane a little presentable magically. Lyra looked at her and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Nothing of that, Twilight. Let's stay here tonight, it's that okay for you?"

Twilight looked at her, taking in her words. Her ears perked up and her eyes averted Lyra, while a red tint smeared her cheeks.

"But... that's... Lyra, I don't..." the scholar was flushed, fumbling her words and avoiding eye contact. Lyra lifted her hooves and gently pulled her face to look at her. Twilight had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them to look at her.

"I'm not asking if you for anything deep. Let's just stay here tonight, along each other. Is simply that, and it's good enough for us. Ok, Light?" said Lyra, looking straight into Twilight's eyes, her face completely serious. The other unicorn fumbled some more, before finally settling down.

"Ok, Lyra..."

"Trust me, Light..." She took Twilight's hooves in hers, and led her back to the bed, closing the door behind her. The only illumination they had was a half consumed candle, so Lyra sought out and lighted a couple more.

"You haven't slept at all, have you? Come here..."

She led Twilight into the bed, the purple unicorn stalking back into the covers with an overwhelming shyness. Lyra looked down at the mare besides her, and smiled softly, running her hoof through her mane.

"I'm here with you, Twilight..."

She turned around, and settled herself into the bed, levitating the covers, putting them over she and her marefriend. The soft, comfy sheets brought solace to both ponies. Lyra then embraced Twilight, kissing her forehead, feeling the warmth of the librarian against her lips. The lavender unicorn moved to fit into Lyra's embrace, sticking her head to her neck, closing her eyes. Lyra continued caressing her in silence, only noticing Twilight's breathing, her hair and her coat in her hooves.

"This is as new for me as it is for you, you know, Light?" whispered Lyra right into Twilight's ear. She kissed it lightly, noticing the lavender unicorn squirming after the act. She smiled kindly, still playing with Twilight's mane and coat under her hooves.  
The scholar didn't have any special aroma in her, only the sweat and the natural smell of her body mixed after some time self incarcerated into her room, but Lyra enjoyed their closeness. She kissed Twilight's mane briefly, before resting her head lightly on her.

"I've been in Ponyville for a couple of years and though I'm friendly with many ponies, I mostly hang with Bon Bon when I'm not in a musical errand. It was not until meeting you that I could really connect with another pony."

Twilight lifted her head and looked into Lyra's eyes; the musician returned the gaze and both unicorns kissed softly, enjoying each other's lips. Twilight smiled, nuzzling the musician.

"I'm happy to have met you, Lyra."

"I'm happy too, Light."

Both snuggled closer, embracing each other and closing their eyes. Twilight was the first to lose herself to a deep slumber, lead by a soft lullaby sung by her marefriend. After the scholar had fallen asleep, her breathing shallow and rhythmic, Lyra smiled, whispering.

"Good night, Twilight."


End file.
